


I love you, idiot

by Ineedapuppyandsomevodka



Series: Buddie Prompt fills [8]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, angsty fluff, post 3x18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineedapuppyandsomevodka/pseuds/Ineedapuppyandsomevodka
Summary: Prompt from Bvckleydiaz on Tumblr!Why are your eyes so red?Is that what you think of me?
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie Prompt fills [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107398
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	I love you, idiot

“Why are your eyes so red?” Buck asks Eddie, plopping on the couch at the fire station. They’ve had a long day and Buck’s exhausted. Sure, Eddie probably is too but the look on his face says otherwise. 

It’s more than just exhaustion. It’s something more... upset. He can’t tell if it’s sadness or anger, and he just wants to fix it. He wants to make whatever Eddie is feeling better, and he’s never sure the right way to go about it without making it worse. 

Eddie is... He’s complicated for starters. His emotions are like a minefield and Buck has learned that it’s just better not to ask or say anything. Today, though, Buck feels like he needs to.

“It’s nothing,” Eddie scrunches his nose like he’s trying to will away the tears that are building in his eyes. 

“Doesn’t look like nothing,” Buck says, nudging with his elbow. “You know you can tell me anything, right? It’s okay to feel things. It’s okay to be upset.”

“Is that what you think of me,” Eddie says and Buck swears it almost sounds like a snarl. “That I don’t feel things?”

“That’s not what I’m saying,” Buck says, throwing his hands up in defense. “I’m just saying that you don’t have to have it all together all the time.”

Eddie laughs cynically, he looks up at the ceiling and shook his head to himself. “It’s stupid,” he crosses his arms across his chest stubbornly. 

“It’s not stupid if it’s bothering you like this,” Buck presses, studying Eddies face. He stays quiet, giving him time to process whatever is going on under that thick skull of his. Eddie hasn’t left the conversation yet or tried to change the subject, which means he’s got something that he’s not quite sure how to say. 

“You scared the hell out of me today,” he swallows, sparing a glance back at Buck. 

“Hey, I’m okay.”

“Yeah, but what if you weren’t? Hmm? Then what would Chris and I have done? It’s barely been a year since Shannon and you decided to hop under a train car that could have crushed you, all just to save your exes fiance.”

“It didn’t though!” Buck protested but gives Eddie a sympathetic look anyway. “It didn’t. I knew my chances and I took them. I’m fine.”

“What if you weren’t fine, Buck? What if the train car tipped and took you down with it? All because of some stupid promise that you made Abby.” 

“That’s not fair--”

“She never treated you fairly, Buck! She left you and barely even said goodbye. You’re so caught up in your feelings for her, and helping her and her fiance that you don’t even stop to consider the people who actually care about you, and how your decisions affect them.”

Buck doesn’t know what to say to that. He’s not even sure where all this is coming from. “I’m sorry, Eddie,” he swallows thickly. 

“I love you, Buck, don’t scare me like that again.” 

“You what?” He pauses, replaying the sentence over in his head. 

“I love you, idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> come prompt me on tumblr at ineedapuppyandsomevodka


End file.
